A new place for Bolt the Wolf
by Bolt the Wolf
Summary: Bolt just wants to build a nice little house but things just keep gettin in the way, Will he ever have his own place? R&R please and TY!
1. First Fight

My second Fanfic, Hope you enjoy

**My second Fanfic, Hope you enjoy!! This has my first fighting stuff so don't be all that mad if there not great. As always suggestions and Constructive criticism are encouraged**

Bolt had decided it was time to build his own place. He figured he didn't need anything fancy, just a place with a guest room for his friends, a kitchen, bathroom, His room and a living room. He wasn't sure where to build it but he thought near the city so he was in reach but not so close that there was nowhere natural to explore.

He woke up early from Ricks place, left a note and headed out. Instead of calling a cab he started walking "_Its not that far to city limits so I should walk instead of wasting money on a cab, I might even meet some of my friends!._" He thought to himself as he walked. It was a brisk morning but thanks to his nice warm fur it wasn't bad. He passed a few shops but most weren't open and the ones that were didn't sell anything all that interesting.

As he got towards the edge of the city and the suburbs he passed an alleyway that had 3 thugs doing what appeared to be harassing a beige cat. As he got closer he saw that his suspicions were indeed correct. They were asking for her money and pushing her around. "Hey why don't you pick on someone your own size jerks!" he shouted over to them. They turned and stared angrily at him. As they walked towards him the cat backed away and hid behind a dumpster peering over the edge, as the harassers walked into the morning sunlight he saw that one was a large grey dog who appeared to be the leader, a yellow echidna, and a scruffy looking rat with torn clothing. "What did you say to us? Punk." The dog said.

"I said, Why don't you pick on someone your own size? Jerks." Bolt called back. The leader just laughed and pointed to the rat and then Bolt. The rat immediately rushed at Bolt with a gleam in his eyes. Just as he came close Bolt stepped forward and grabbed the rodent by the arm, swung over his head and threw him away, the rat got up in a daze and ran off.

"Ill take care of this punk boss." The echidna said and started to walk towards the green wolf. As Bolt stepped forward to try and throw this thug too it sidestepped and lashed out with a left hook. Bolt blocked it and sent a fist right into the echidna's stomach. He stumbled back but not defeated gave off a yell and charged at Bolt. The wolf ducked the angry mobians fist and kneed him in the stomach, then before the thug could move back Bolt kicked him again and he fell to the ground unconscious. The leader looked angrily at his minions and pulling out a knife called to Bolt, "Your gonna pay for that with your life pup!" Then charged with hatred with his eyes.

As Bolt began a sidestep he realized to late that the dog was faster than his compatriots and managed to connect the knife to Bolt. Thanks to Bolt's armor the knife didn't get to his skin. Realizing that this was going to be more difficult Bolt jumped backwards and put up his fists.

Seeing this was turning into a long range fight the large dog threw his knife at Bolt and brandished a gun. Bolt dodged the knife narrowly and seeing the gun just in time, ducking behind a dumpster he heard gunshots slam into the metal. He heard a few more then heard the leader speak again. "What? Is the big hero afraid of a gun?" then laughed as he shot a few more times.

"_I gotta finish this quick or im done for!_" The hero thought. Thinking that the gun was probably low or out of ammo Bolt acted quickly, jumping out from behind the cover and pointed a claw at the leader. The leader laughed and raised his gun. Not noticing that Bolt's claw was glowing green, just before he fired the gun a bolt of lighting shot out of the green wolfs claw. The leader was hit and thrown backwards a few feet in a daze. Bolt walked up to the leader and crushing the gun said to the leader. "Was the big bad thug beaten by a pup? That's too bad." He dragged the unconscious dog over to his echidna henchman.

Walking away Bolt pulled out his Cell and dialed up Rick…

**Thus ends Chapter 1 and my first fight seen Tell me what you think!**


	2. Enter! Ren Swanson!

Time for chapter two

**Time for chapter two! Story AWAY!!**

"Hey Rick..."

"Yeah Bolt?"

"You should come out to the city limits and help me pick out a spot for my house."

"Ok I could do that where you at?"

"Go straight west from your house and down till you come to a café at the end of town, im in there drinking coffee"

"Ok ill see you there."

"Oh and Rick? If you see a large gray dog and a yellow echidna lying unconscious near a dumpster tell them Bolt said that if he ever sees them bullying another person again there not getting off so easily."

"Sure ill do that" Rick hung up and got his jacket and walked out. Meanwhile Bolt was sipping hot coffee in a snug little café at the edge of town smiling. He ordered a scone from the waitress who was a pink swallow and waited. Rick had in fact found the two thugs just waking up from there Bolt-induced coma and when Rick related Bolt's message they nodded scared and ran off. "_I can only imagine what Bolt did to them but I bet they deserved it._"

Back at the café Bolt had noticed the same beige cat he had saw back at the alley walking down the street. She turned her head towards the café, seeing Bolt she walked inside and up to him. "Umm I just wanted to thank you for what you did for me back there. It was really brave…" She said in a small voice.

"It was nothing misses..?"

"Ren, Ren Swanson."

"That's a nice name. Why were those people harassing you?" Bolt asked politely.

" I used to be part of there gang, delivering packages and things like that. But I decided enough was enough and left, Maug didn't take that well."

"Maug? Who's that?" Bolt inquired

"The leader of the gang you fought. There called the Claws of Thievery, there not that big but there gaining members every week."

"They don't seem like a problem now but ill look into them ok?"

"Fine just don't go in over your head, they'll know your not someone to take lightly." Ren said cautiously. "Ill make sure to be careful Ren" Bolt replied "Oh and here's my cell number. By the way, do you wanna help me pick out a place to build my house?" Bolt said.

"Sure ill go with you, I think I know of a place you might like!" Ren exclaimed.

"That's great! We'll go now." The green wolf said, not noticing Rick watching from outside.

"Aren't you forgetting something Bolt?" Rick said as he walked inside the café. Bolt looked at Rick with a dumb look on his face. After a second of looking like that he suddenly started laughing…" Ha ha ha, guess you caught me forgetting again!" Bolt said happily. Ren just sat there staring up at Rick's large form. "Oh right introductions, Ren this is Rick the Dragon, Rick this is Ren Swanson, I saved her from those thugs we talked about. She says she knows of a nice spot I could build a house in!" Bolt explained.

"That's nice but we better get going now." Rick said.

"Ok lets go, you ready Ren?" Bolt asked.

"Yeah lets go!" Ren said while smiling happily.

**Awwww wasn't that nice of Bolt? Hey its not like I can avoid romance altogether in these things! Now to write the next chapter!**


	3. The perfect place

Its time for Bolt to FINNALY find his place, But is it to good to be true

**Its time for Bolt to FINNALY find his place, But is it to good to be true? Find out plz review!**

Bolt, Ren, and Rick had been walking for a few minutes before Ren led them off the trail and deeper into the woods. "Its just a few more yards down this way!" Ren told them. Sure enough a few yards away was a clearing between the trees. A distance away Bolt's sensitive ears heard the sound of a stream. "This place seems really nice Ren." Bolt told her.

"I agree with Bolt it is nice here." Rick agreed.

"Thanks guys I appreciate that you like it." Ren replied.

They began to look around first going to the stream in the north. It looked nice enough , there was even a few fish swimming around, next they went to the east, There wasn't much beside a few taller trees and some hills, to the west there was a path that led to a mountain range. The south of course was the path back.

"This place is better than I thought!" Bolt said happily.

"Almost too good to be true…" Rick said with a thoughtful look on his face.

"How did you find this place Ren?" Bolt asked the cat.

"My parents used to take me here… when they were still alive, there death is what caused me to join Maug. It was a stupid mistake but nobody else would take me in and I was desperate…"

"Didn't you have any family to stay with Ren?" Rick asked.

"Yes but because of my… talents. They wouldn't, it would just be easier to show you." With that Ren looked up and with her eyes turning purple a huge gale wind blew from her knocking Rick off his feet and throwing Bolt into a tree. "Wow, that was cool!" Bolt said dropping down from the branches. "Where did you learn that?!"

"Its been happening since I was a little kid, I can control it now but back then I couldn't and nobody wants a walking tornado in there house.." Ren said sadly.

Bolt appeared to be thinking about something but before he could say anything Rick looked at the sad faced Ren and said "You could stay with Bolt in his house, we'll just have to make an extra room." Ren looked shocked then happy and turned to Bolt "Really? Could I?" Ren asked.

"Ummm I suppose you could until we find somewhere else." Bolt said with and odd look on his face. "That's great! Lets start working right away." Ren exclaimed. With that the 3 friends began working. Rick was chopping down trees with an axe that he had brought while Bolt was using his claws to chop them into smaller parts. Ren was placing the logs in a pile. "You know, this would go faster if we had a few more people." Rick said.

"I could call Zoe, Sonic and his friends." Bolt said. He pulled out his cell and started dialing,

"Hey Sonic! Bolt here, found a spot in the woods to build my house but I could use a few extra helpers. You'll call knuckles? Thanks Bye!" Numerous phone calls like that were made until finally the message was out to all of Sonics friends. Within the hour all of them were there doing there part to help out. Just as the sun was setting the house was finished. Bolt and Knuckles had dug a well that lead to the stream and back so he would have fresh water and Tails had installed wiring, besides the satellite on top the house looked like a normal cabin." Now Tails and I have something to show you!" Bolt said to his friends. With that he lead them all into a room and, putting his hand on the wall, pressed a button. The floor shook and started moving down, Tails and Bolt just smiled.

**Chapter 3! Hope you liked it! Theres gonna be some action next chapter so don't worry im not getting soppy on you guys!( Told ya I couldn't avoid romance…)**


	4. A crashed party

Where is Bolt and Tails taking them

**Where is Bolt and Tails taking them?! Oo Also, I promised action and some cuts and bruises for Bolt to a guy. STRAP IN HERE IT COMES!!**

The elevator floor plunged all of them into darkness. "Where are we going Tails?" Cream asked looking scared.

"It's a surprise Cream but you don't have to be scared." Tails said comfortingly. Bolt nudged Tails and nodding towards Cream gave him a wink. Tails just blushed, thanking god that nobody could see him do it. A few minutes in later the elevator stopped, florescent lights flicked on after Bolt flicked a switch, showing a large brightly lit lab. "Bolt asked me to help him build a lab so he could build things and test them. Its about 60 yards under the house and larger." Tails explained.

"We built it while you guys were having lunch." Bolt said with a smile. "Right under you noses! It also has some extra sleeping space and monitoring equipment so I can keep track of Eggman if he rears his bald head." Bolt said.

"Sorry we had to keep you in the dark in the elevator, Bolt said he wanted it to be a surprise." Tails said sheepishly.

"Nobody is mad at you Tails." Sonic said. "This is really cool!" with that Sonic ran off to see more of the lab. "I don't have any projects going on currently but I will soon. Did I tell you I built this armor myself?" Bolt asked.

"Nope. What did you use to make it?" Tails said excited that he had somebody else to talk to about science. I found this alloy back at my old town and developed it into this. Its very lightweight but also hard. But don't let that make you think its some kinda super attack proof armor!" Bolt told them. "It also can be morphed to fit anyone's form. Take this for example." While saying that he unclasped his armor and put it around Tails. Hitting some buttons it did just as Bolt said and morphed to fit tails.

"Wow that's cool!" Tails exclaimed tapping the armor.

"Its one of the only really big inventions I've made." "Know what? You should all stay over tonight, it will be like a big sleepover. I've got the extra room and we could watch a movie. Call it breaking in the new house." Everyone agreed and watched as the wolf walked over to a panel in the wall and knocked on it twice. The panel slid down reveling enough sleeping bags for everyone. "Don't think ill just sleep in my room while you get all the fun sleeping in the bags!" Bolt told his friends. After everybody grabbed one they all walked back into the elevator ( that now had its light turned on) and went back up to the house.

The movie was Iron man because most of them hadn't seen it yet. After the movie was over it was almost night but the sun was still barely up making giving the sky a deep red and purple glow. Amy nudged closer to Sonic and said " Its beautiful isn't it Sonic?" Amy asked.

"Ummm I guess Ames." Sonic said looking helpless.

"To bad I have to ruin the moment!" a voice in the distance said in the distance. A large crashing was heard as a legion of robots crashed into the clearing. "Eggman!" everyone yelled in unison. As if on cue, Eggman was flying above the robots in his machine. "Your ruining my party Eggman. And Ill make you pay personally for that." Bolt said angrily.

"A party? And you didn't invite me? Well I don't think my robots agree with that. MINIONS! ATTACK!!" The robots started to fire at the group of hero's with shoulder mounted lasers. All of them ran towards the mechanical abominations with fury in there eyes. Blaze was shooting fireballs destroying a few while Silver had picked up one of the robots and was using it to hit the others. Amy was bashing numerous machines with her hammer and Knuckles was doing the same but with his fists. Bolt stopped Tails and gave him what looked to be a small pistol. "What's this fo…" Tails started

" E.M.P! Don't think just do!" Bolt interrupted. Tails nodded and flew above the robots and began neutralizing them with blasts from the weapon. "Now then lets light this candle!" Bolt shouted and began shooting lighting bolts. As one robot dodged his blast it charged towards him, Bolt leaped up and smashed its head in with both his fists. Looking down at the parts he felt himself being dragged backwards, looking over his shoulder he saw a robot had gone behind him as was dragging him by his tail. The thing flung the wolf up and into one of the trees trunks. Bolt got up angrily and said "Like my tail do ya? Well heres a taste!" He jumped up and turning and bring his tail in a sideways arc called out "Lighting Tail!!" and shot out a wave of energy that sliced the machine in half. Landing while smiling he didn't notice that another robot came up behind him and punched him in the side send him sprawling across the ground. Snarling Bolt jumped back into the fray. The fight was going well but everybody knew they couldn't keep this up forever and were getting tired. "We need to end this and now! Anyone have a chaos emerald?" Bolt shouted above the battle. Amy ran over to him and handed him a green chaos emerald "_So this is what they look like_" Bolt thought to himself. "Sonic! Can you get them all to go in one large group?"

"Sure can." Sonic said and started running around all the robots getting them to back together. "That's great now everybody back off!" Bolt said. The green hero jumped above the group of machines, landing and crushing the one in the middle he pulled out the emerald. The machines all took aim at him, "Here goes nothing! CHAOS BLAST!!" Bolt shouted unleashing a green wave that wiped out the group of robots sending some flying and others just got blew up where they stood. Eggman and some of the others were staring at Bolt and the charred remains of the robots with shocked looks. "Your turn Eggman…" Bolt said with a crazed look in his eyes.

Instead of replying Eggman started to fly away. "Oh no you don't!" Tails said and flew up to shoot the machine with the last E.M.P shot. It hit the flying machine head on sending it down into the woods. "Ok, now im tired." Bolt said and dropped down unconscious.

**This was my first really huge fight so I hope you liked it. As I said Bolt did take a few hits. R&R plz and thank you! One last chap left.**


	5. The hospital and the end!

**The final chapter of A new place for Bolt the Wolf!**

Bolt woke up to see a bright white light in his eyes, "_Am I back in the lab? No I cant be there was that fight and I use chaos bla… Duh! Im probably in the hospital._" Bolt thought to himself. Looking up he saw that his suspicions were indeed correct and that this was a hospital, then feeling a sharp pain in his side he laid back down on his bed. Turing his head he saw Tails on his right and Blaze on his left. "What happened to you guys?" he asked.

"Laser" Tails murmured.

"I got punched and kicked by one of those accursed machines." Blaze replied.

"Im guessing I've probably got a broken rib and arm." Bolt said laughingly.

"And why would that be funny?" Tails asked.

"Because, I've had worse accidents before!" Bolt answered.

"Like what?" Blaze inquired.

"Well one time I was testing the flight mechanism in my suit and it didn't deploy when I jumped off a cliff. Broke both my legs and an arm!" Bolt answered again.

"Ouch! That had to hurt!" Tails said.

"Eh when you've had some of the wipeouts I have had you learn to ignore pain." Bolt said shrugging. "I think I could get up now." But before he could try Cream, Amy , and Sonic (who was being dragged by Amy) Walked through the door with a tray of cookies.

"Those for us?" Bolt asked Amy.

"Who else smart one? You guys took the worst beating outta all of us so Amy made uh I mean asked us to make some cookies." Sonic said looking away from the now glaring Amy.

"You didn't need to do that, its not like I'm dying or anything." Bolt said with a smile.

"Dying? Who?" Tails looked up and said. "Nobody Tails just lay back down." Amy said.

"Well I am getting up now so more for Tails and Blaze." Bolt said while he got up.

"Please have one Bolt?" Cream asked with the kiddy eyes. "_Dang I hate when little kids gotta go and do that!_" Bolt thought to himself.

"I suppose Cream." He replied as he took a cookie and ate it. It was surprisingly good but he didn't let it show or he knew he would end up as taste tester for Cream. "Hey where are the others?" Bolt asked Sonic.

"There in the waiting room." Sonic told him.

"Shesh, I said were not dying so quit makin it seem like a funeral!" Bolt said in a mockingly stern voice. "Im going sky diving so I don't feel like im fresh out of a hospital!" Bolt told everyone. "Where Bolt?" Silver asked.

"Where else? The tallest building in station square!" Bolt said.

"Your gonna hurt yourself." Rouge said.

"Already am hurt." Bolt shot back.

" I don't care, serves you right not inviting me." Shadow said angrily.

"I figured you would be a buzzkill." Bolt said as he left the room.

"Im going to hurt that wolf." Shadow muttered to himself.

_Meanwhile at the tallest building in station square (Now know as mobian Inc.)_

"This is gonna be fun!" Bolt said to no one in particular since he was alone. Then stepping next to the edge he took a deep breath and shouting "YYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!"

He leapt from the building. He looked down at the rapidly approaching ground and smiled loving the rush of the wind and the adrenaline shot the ground rushing at him gave him. About 60 yards before he hit the ground on which he saw Everyone but Ren watching him, he hit a button on his suit activating the wing mechanism and jets. Flying forward with renewed speed he landed on a building a little ways off from the crowd of staring people. Jumping off and landing next to them he said "What you think this was some kind of suicide? Your crazy cant a guy leap off the tallest building in a city without a crowd? Shesh take a chill pill people!." With that he walked off towards his home away from the crowd of staring faces.

**DONE! I know the ending wasn't that great but I was running outta ideas and felt like being random so Shut it flamers. Cya next time!**


End file.
